Above all the consequences
by sapphireLavender
Summary: "Perhaps. We can reach a compromise." Chara spoke, "You still have something that I want." After several resets with the same path, when the time comes for the path Chara had wanted, they refuse to let go of it.
1. Prologue

' _Stop._ '

Waking up, they didn't have a clue. Confused and lost and stuck with them, they didn't know what they were getting into. Several times, several repeated times they wouldn't remember until the end.

Each time, they witnessed the horror again, and again. They could do nothing but stop, and plead.

Dust covering their hands, and the feeling that was felt far too real.

' _Please.._ '

The words began to have no meaning, no matter how hard they tried.

' _That comedian..._ '

Friends.

' _Not worth talking to._ '

Family.

' _Wipe that smile off your face.'_

Enemies. No matter who it was, they never wanted any of what happened to happen. They found it sickening, how joyful the child had gotten upon now being able to destroy yet another monster.

Guilt wasn't something that kind of monster knew.

' _This potted plant is judging you for your sins._ '

Nothing ever convinced them to stop. Nothing ever would stop them.

So many resets had happened, until one day, they finally got bored of the same dialogue. They had finally gone back to their original path.

Now soulless, they did it all again, but they didn't truly care. They didn't care about their friends.

It hurt Chara to see him, their best friend. The one they had to watch... Well, they preferred not to think about that. The ending left them unsatisfied, wishing for a happier one where Asriel was safe.

Not that anyone would be truly safe with 'Frisk' around. You let them have the ending, for now, and watched as they accepted the role of the ambassador and told Toriel they wanted to stay with her. It made them feel a sort of anger.

They didn't deserve this. They didn't even want this to begin with.

Revenge wasn't something they were big on, but in cases like this, they found it better for everyone.


	2. Flowers

" _Frisk, do you have anywhere else to go?_ " Chara asked, curious.

"I mean.. Maybe..? Why?" They answered.

" _No reason in particular._ "

Chara wasn't great at making plans. They learned that the hard way. But this time, more was at risk. If they didn't do anything, both monsters and humans alike could fall. Not that they'd care too much for humans, especially after what Frisk had done.

They played along, best they could. Frisk either didn't notice or didn't care if they seemed off. After they came to the surface, and remembered the previous reset, they had been off. Frisk seemed to assume it was humanity, as Asriel had carelessly explained. They hadn't been made at him at the moment he said that, since they just felt sort of bad about everything. They still felt a little mad at him for telling their secrets, though.

Chara watched as Frisk went through the rest of the day unexpectedly. They had no idea what was going to happen.

They climbed into bed completely unaware of what would happen next.

They waited, and shortly, Chara watched Toriel come into the room and place a piece of pie on the floor. The scent of butterscotch and cinnamon filled the room. " _Smells like buttspie._ " They remarked to themself.

They glanced at Frisk, who seemed to be fast asleep. They had to get rid of them.

Chara actually hadn't though that far as to how they'd get rid of them. They weren't entirely familiar with this town. They built a plan, and they, too, shortly fell asleep..

The daylight came around far quicker when they were, more or less, asleep. They looked at Frisk's alarm clock, which read the time. 6:32. It was a already getting light out. They took control of Frisk, waking them up.

"Hey, what's going on?" They asked.

" _Nothing. Just gonna use the computer for a bit, okay?_ "

Frisk shortly, more or less, fell asleep once more.

Chara spent about an hour planning it all out. They erased their browser history afterwards and wrote a note for Frisk. They collected the pie before they opened up Frisk's window and climbed out.

The garden looked a lot nicer when Toriel had Asgore taking care of it. Chara sneaked around the garden, checking around to make sure no one was there. They turned their sneaking into a run at a good distance. Chara could go for miles, and they did exactly that. The place they picked to leave Frisk off was actually quite far away. The more distance, the safer.

They arrived after an hour or two. Standing behind the building in a secretive area, they put the next part of their plan into action.

Frisk had given them their soul. They had the right to use it. Using Frisk's soul and determination with their own, they separated themself from Frisk. Their own body, exactly the way they remembered it looking. Created entirely from determination.

Frisk woke up pretty quickly.

"Chara?" They asked.

"Greetings." They said casually.

"Where the heck are we?" They asked, sitting up.

"There's a note in your pocket." Chara said. While Frisk took it out, Chara ran as fast as they could.

They used all their speed and energy rather quickly. As soon as they were ahead, they slowed down and kept walking. Instead of going home, however, they headed to MT. Ebott. They were some things they wanted to see first.

Finding the right way up to the mountain was hard enough. Once they got there, they were greeted with beautiful golden flowers almost immediately. They looked well cared for.

They walked, which took quite a while, until they ended up in Waterfall.

A small golden flower was taking care of the flowers. They felt speechless for a moment.

He turned around quickly, his expression turned from suspicion to shock. He blinked.

"Chara?"

"Greetings." They waved, sort of settling down on the ground with him.

He blinked again, "H.. How?" He looked at them, confused and speechless, "There's no way for this to happen!"

"Well... Determination..." They tried to find the right words, "Is... something?" They really weren't sure how to explain it.

Flowey looked up at them, "But you've been dead for years."

They shrugged, "Frisk had a _special_ run previously."

His confused expression grew, "What do you mean by that?"

They wondered if they should tell him, before deciding it was only fair, "Um.. Well. How do I say this?... Humans, are bad. And all of them, are bad. Determination and time travel, are a bad mix."

"You mean... What exactly did they do?" Flowey's expression was less of question and mixed more with suspicion.

Chara looked for the right words, "Well, uh.. Hmm, how do I say this?" They looked down, before looking back at Flowey, "They kind of, uh, killed everyone?"

Flowey looked doubtful for a moment, "What? Frisk, killing everyone?"

"They, um.. and you kept calling them 'Chara' and you helped them kill everyone..." They added.

"That... Huh?"

"At least, until almost the very end.. And then they killed you." They looked at him, "Probably don't miss them or anything, cause they're not coming back."

He looked confused again, "What? They aren't?"

Chara shook their head, "Nope. I took them far as I could run and found a good place for them. They'll be fine."

He didn't know what to say, until, "So... Does that mean the monsters don't have an ambassador and Toriel a child?"

Chara shook their head, "Nope. Got it covered. I can be the good Frisk if I really try."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Nope. There's no room for good ideas when all monsters and humans alike are at risk." Chara stood up, "I guess I should get going, huh?"

He looked at them quickly, "You're leaving?"

"Sooner or later Toriel's going to find out that there's no kid in that room, if she hasn't already. I just came down to visit." They walked away, before turning back, "Farewell. I'll visit some time."

They quickly made it back to New Home, when they heard something.

"Wait!"

Turning around, they saw Flowey.

"You're not doing this alone, are you? Are you going to tell them?"

Chara frowned, "No. They can't know something like this."

Flowey frowned as well, "Then I guess.. I'm going with you.."

Chara was surprised, before smiling, "Thank you."

Within a while, Chara and Flowey made it back home.

"Which way should we go? The door or the window..?" Chara wondered out loud.

"Window." Flowey suggested.

Chara climbed through the window, and Flowey soon followed.

"So we just wait?" Flowey asked.

"I guess." They shrugged.


End file.
